With the increased use of computing devices throughout the world, many data networks are reaching their capacities. For example, some cellular phone companies now limit users' data usage within a certain time period (e.g., 3 gigabytes per month). If a user exceeds this limit, the user's download speeds are then slowed by the network throughout the remainder of the time period. One potential method to reduce the amount of data transmitted over a network is data compression. Data compression techniques generally operate to reduce the amount of data needed to convey the same piece of information. For example, a file may be compressed using the ZIP compression technique. However, many compression mechanisms change the format of the original file, requiring a special program to decompress the compressed file. For example, a file having a file extension of “.zip” may only be readable by a program specifically configured to decompress the ZIP format. Thus, new compression techniques often fail to gain industry acceptance due to the lack of users willing to install new decryption software. It is challenging and difficult to devise new compression techniques that leverage existing file formats.